


My Sexy Sexy Warlock

by savannahrunes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Max is alive, idk anymore, just malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannahrunes/pseuds/savannahrunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm pretty sure warlocks aren't meant to sneak into the Institute" Magnus sneaks into the Institute for a little quality time with his boyfriend. However they get a little surprise when someone walks in</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sexy Sexy Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago omg for the Downworlders network battle on tumblr the first time around hahha  
> The prompt was anything with your favourite pairing, so naturally malec ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> *EDIT* so I received a comment pointing out that the previous ending to this story was somewhat insensitive, and I really hated reading back on this and seeing it, so I decided to completely change the ending of the story. I much prefer this ending, it is a lot more heart warming and it ends on a light note, and I hope you prefer it too.  
> Also, i have no idea when this is set, it's like around coa, but i think the sexy sexy warlock thing may have been in cog, so yeah idk

“I’m pretty sure warlocks aren’t meant to sneak into the Institute.”

Alec was sitting on his bed, glaring up at the tall, cat-eyed man who stood above him. He hadn’t seen Magnus all week; his parents were home and he hadn’t had the chance to sneak out to meet with his illicit downworlder boyfriend. He had been getting texts from Magnus all week inviting him on dates, and just being generally sweet, but Alec had almost gotten caught at least twice in his attempts of sneaking out. Alec had always been bad at lying outright, especially to his parents. It had been great whilst they had been in Idris as he had only had to make up random excuses for Jace and Izzy, but now it was different. He didn’t want his parents to find out about Magnus. Not yet. He could see in his mind their reactions, and dreaded what his father may think of him after he knew his son was gay.

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. “And I’m pretty sure shadowhunters aren’t meant to sneak _out_ of the Institute. Really, you should think about improving your security measures.”

Alec only glared at Magnus more severely, which made the warlock grin. “And besides, I didn’t exactly sneak in. Isabelle invited me in after I told her I wanted to speak to you, Alexander.”

Alec let his glare melt away into a small smile. He was still very paranoid that his parents could walk in at any second, but he had missed Magnus, even though he had only been separated from his for seven days. Seeing Magnus’s ridiculous outfits (currently a long dark coat with a fur trim that made him look vaguely like royalty) and trademark glitter, hearing his voice again, especially uttering his name, and seeing his eyes sparkle with their green-yellow colour somehow made all of the worry seem less daunting.

Magnus sat down on the bed next to him, their knees brushing against each other, and turned to face his young boyfriend. He smiled as he gazed at Alec’s face, his electric blue eyes shimmering. “I’ve missed you, Alec,” he said. “You forget how much fun spending time is with a person until you’re deprived of spending that time with them.”

At that, Alec had to smile. He had definitely missed spending time with Magnus. He leant forwards and brushed his lips against Magnus’s, a sweet, little kiss that conveyed just how much he had missed him. “Missed you too,” he whispered against Magnus’s lips.

Magnus pulled away and stared at Alec’s face, a fond smile dancing on his lips. “If you missed me so much you should try not sneaking around to see me…”

Magnus had been quietly broaching the topic of Alec coming clean about their relationship for a little while now. Alec knew that he just wanted to be recognised as his boyfriend, as someone Alec loved, but every time Alec thought about it the words that kept returning were ‘not ready yet’. He just couldn’t face saying it to his family.

Magnus was amazing though. He never pushed, though Alec knew that at some point he was going to want Alec to tell everyone about him. He wasn’t the type of guy who was happy being in a forbidden romance story forever. And Alec wanted to tell his parents too, he was just finding it difficult.

“Maybe someday,” teased Alec, deliberately avoiding the topic. He just wanted to be happy to be with Magnus again for a little while. Then he leant in and kissed Magnus again, savouring the way Magnus gasped ever so softly, and raked his hands through Alec’s hair as he deepened the kiss.

Alec’s hands ran down Magnus’s back as Magnus’s lips pulled away from his, but only to kiss down his neck, making Alec moan. He found his way back to Alec’s mouth and they just kissed for a while, enjoying the feeling of being intimate with the other.

Magnus pushed Alec down onto the bed they were sitting on, and his fingers found the bottom of Alec’s shirt and lifted it up, feeling Alec’s toned chest. “Magnus…” Alec whispered.

At that moment, the door to Alec’s room opened. Magnus virtually leapt off Alec, nearly falling over in the process despite his usual grace. Alec whipped his head to the door, praying that it was Izzy, or even Jace, and not one of his parents.

Surprisingly, it was grey eyes that peeked through the door. "Alec?" came the voice of his little brother.

The relief in Alec that it was not his father was almost all consuming. The feeling of nervousness didn't go away, because he couldn't predict what Max might think of him, but he was so glad that he wasn't put in an uncomfortable situation with his father, being forced to come out before he was ready and not by his own choice. He loved Max, and he knew him well enough that he was almost sure that he wasn't going to react too negatively. In fact, he was almost glad that he had an opportunity to tell him before he came out, so no one tried to feed Max any lies about it. That didn't stop the blushing, though. "Max, um, this is Magnus Bane."

A pause. "The...sexy sexy warlock?"

That certainly diffused any tension in the room. Alec smiled, because of course Max would've remembered that.

"Yeah. And I...really like him." He'd almost said he loved him, almost, but had caught himself at the last moment. He was sure that Magnus had heard his little pause, had wondered what it meant. Alec's feelings for Magnus were kind of all over the place.

Max nodded, his glasses almost slipping off the end of his nose, meaning that he had to push them back up again. "So is he your boyfriend?"

Alec nodded.

"Cool. And I'm sure he's awesome, if you like him that much."

Alec couldn't describe how happy he was that his little brother had accepted him so easily.  It made him feel warm inside.

Magnus walked over and stuck a hand out to Max. "I've heard so much about you, Max, it's great to finally meet you."

Max smiled, clearly happy that Magnus was treating him like an adult, and shook his hand. Magnus was smiling too, and Alec felt a little tug in his chest.

"Max, do you think you could not tell anyone about me and Magnus? Izzy knows but..." He wasn't sure how to finish the sentence, unable to find the words to explain.

Luckily he didn't have to. "Sure, I promise. Oh, and Jace told me to tell you that you're needed in the library. There must be a demon raid or something."

"Thanks, I'm coming." He got up off the bed, and Max made to leave, but before he could, Alec enveloped him in a hug, which he reciprocated. He really needed to hug Max more often. "I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Alec."

When Max left the room, Alec's smile was ridiculously wide. He turned to face Magnus, who was smiling too. 

"I like him," said Magnus. "He seems like a really great brother. You're so lucky to have him, and he's even luckier to have you." The genuineness behind his words was uplifting, and Alec was so intensely grateful for his little brother in that moment. And for Magnus. He was so grateful that Magnus was here too.

"Mmm yeah he's really awesome. You'd get along," he said, taking Magnus's hand almost absently. 

There was laughter in Magnus's voice as he said, "So am I really known as the 'sexy sexy warlock'. I think I could certainly get used to that."

Shut up," Alec said, thumping Magnus on the arm, but he was laughing too, and he marveled at how sometimes the weirdest moments can end up being the greatest


End file.
